Rising Enemies
by nasher121
Summary: Not long after getting back from saving the world, Clint has been summoned on a top secret mission which not even Natasha can know about. Can he make it through? Or will he fail before he even got to tell her how he feels. Throw in some humor and suspense brought in with the help of the other Avengers, what will happen? Currently on hold, focusing my other Cintasha story.


**Ok for starters hello, I'm not a big writer on this site, or any site to be honest. Its just I wanted to write something in my free time which involved the avengers (Movie-verse) and which operated around the shipping of Hawkeye and Black widow. Now I don't know a lot about them in the comics, I do read comics but more x-men and Spiderman than any others, so there will be appearances from other hero's from the other films/comics. Now I will say from the get go I do have a lot on at the moment with university and work, so if there is long updates or if even at one point I feel I can't continue, I will have to let this go, but I wouldn't have any arguments for someone else to take over (If they even wanted too), but that isn't the plan at the moment the plan is for me to finish this :).**

**Now let's get the basic things out the way so we can start! I do not own any of the characters unless they are one's I've created, I don't own any rights at all and all belong to marvel.**

**I hope you enjoy, feel free to comment and give me any ideas or improvements I can make, thank you!**

Tired, exhausted and most of all hungry. That's how all six of the avenger team felt in the aircraft which was taking them back to Helicraft in the sky which was currently located above the Specific Ocean.

Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, was sitting on one of the seats far away from the group, staring out one of the windows looking out into the sky. He was thinking about all that had happened, all the things he did whilst under Loki's control. He hated himself for it all, going over all the ways he could have stopped himself from being taken over in the first place so that so many people didn't have to die because of him. One major person being Agent Phil Coulson. He owed everything to agent Coulson, he helped him move up in S.H.I.E.L.D, believed in his ability's and helped him out when he brought Natasha Romanoff back to S.H.I.E.L.D when he was supposed to kill her. All these things and more he had done for him, how had he repaid him? By bringing in Loki's "team" to take down the Helicraft which allowed Loki to escape and kill him. Clint clenched his fists in front of him and bowed his head, not wanting any of the others to see how emotional he currently was.

At the other end of the aircraft was the rest of the team sitting opposite each other. Tony, Bruce and Steve were on one side whilst Thor and Natasha were sitting on the other. Tony was talking to Bruce about how he knew his 'awesome' yes 'awesome', his words, charms wore off on him and the hulk, otherwise he wouldn't be alive at this moment. Steve and Thor were talking about how they were looking forward to some much needed rest. And Natasha was sat looking over at her partner, wondering whether or not she should go over to see if he wanted to talk, or even just sit there with him to keep him company. However that moment was short lived when Tony looked up from his conversation and saw a small glimpse of sadness on Natasha's face which was directed at their archer.

"Hey Barton!" shouted Tony across the aircraft towards him. Both Clint and Natasha turned their attention towards him. "You not going to come sit by us, we don't bite, well I don't, I can't speak for our little 'Black Widow' spider here" He said gesturing to Natasha who sat opposite him. Natasha raised an eyebrow towards Tony as if to ask what was he doing, then she turned her head back toward Clint. Clint gave a slight chuckle and got up and moved over and sat down next to the empty seat located next to Natasha. "I didn't want to hear more of your fantasy's about how you could have taken on the whole alien army on your own" Clint said giving a slight smile. "Fantasy's!" Tony said with a pretend hurt look on his face. He took his hand and placed it over his heart. "My dear sir you wound me, I was stating facts" tony said giving a mischievous grin. Then they all 6 of them burst out into a slight chuckle, smiling and each other. "Thanks" Clint said as he sat back into his seat.

Clint felt slightly better knowing that none of his new team seemed to blame him for what had happened whilst he was under Loki's control. However feeling eyes burning into him, he looked to his right to see Natasha see staring at him, with questionable eyes. 'Are you ok' she mouthed towards him, trying not to look too worried, she was still Natasha Romanoff after all, even if Clint was her partner, she tried her best not to show weakness or much sign of emotion, even though she always seemed to fail when it came to Clint. Smiling back Clint nodded towards Natasha, showing her he was ok. 'You sure' She mouthed again, not wanting any of the others to hear or see. 'Yeah, Thank you' he mouth back, reaching up with his left hand, leaning over to take a bit of fallen debris out of her hair which she got from the fight beforehand. Nodding in recollection, she turned back and listened to Tony go on more about himself, trying not to let the smile that was forcing its way on her lips to surface, whilst moving the strands of hair Clint touched and moved them behind her ear. Clint just smiled and leant back and closed his eyes resting his head against the metal of the aircraft.

About ten minutes later the aircraft flew into the opened hatch and landed inside the Helicraft. Switching off the engine and flipping down some switchs the pilot got up and pressed a switch which opened the back of the airshift up, letting the ramp decend and open up. The avengers then just got up and walked off one by one, stepping off the aircraft. Waiting for them straight outside their aircraft was Fury and Agent Maria, not to mention a group of other agents.

"Well done team" Said Fury in his deep, commanding voice. He took his right hand and put it against his head, gesturing a salute to show his respect towards the team. Following his lead in the salute was agent Maria and the some other agents. Saluting back was Steven and Clint, being the good little solder's they were. Tony just smiled and walked up to Fury tapping his shoulder with his hand and walked past the group. "Just tell me where I can wash up and rest and get some food in me, then we can do your whole debrief later" walking through the shutting doors, he disappeared into one of the many hallways in the Helicraft.

Noticing the exhaustion in the rest of the group's faces, Fury nodded in acknowledgment. "Rest up" he bellowed, "We have prepared your rooms and there is a food court waiting ready for you" Fury said. As the remaining 5 began to walk past Fury, He placed his hand onto Clint's shoulder, turning him around to face him. "Not you Agent Barton, We need to have a word in private" He said, giving Clint a serious look. Clint just nodded like a good agent and walked towards Fury's office ahead of him. "Is there a problem?" Natasha asked, making Fury turn around towards her. "None which concerns you Agent Romanoff" He said. Folding her arms, Natasha gave a rather annoyed expression. "It does concern me sir if it concerns my partner" She said bitterly towards Fury. "We all do respect agent Romanoff but this is a matter between me and agent Barton, Now if you will excuse me" Fury said, turning around and walking off towards his office. Natasha was about to open her mouth and protest when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw agent Maria sigh and shake her head. "It's nothing bad I'm sure, just leave them be" Maria said. Natasha sighed and nodded, walking off towards were the other guys headed towards their rooms.

-In Fury's Office-

Already sitting in a chair facing Fury's desk, Barton sat staring at the ground. _What if he still thinks I'm still compromised? What if he kicks me off the team? What if he takes me away from Natasha,_ So many thoughts were going through Clint's head as he waited what seemed hours for Fury to enter his office, though it must have been 5 minutes. As the doors whooshed open, allowing Fury to step into his office, walk past the sitting Clint and take his seat behind his desk. Looking over at Clint Fury could tell he was scared with what he wanted him for. Letting out a sigh, Fury leaned forward onto his desk. "Agent Barton I would ask you to relax a bit, you are in no trouble what so ever" Fury said then leaning back into his chair crossing his arms. Clint looked up with a sign of relief in his face, but also a sign of confusion in his face, why wasn't he being punished? He had done such terrible things. "Sir we all due respect, what I did was unforgivable, I would fully understand if you-"Before Clint could finish however Fury leaning forward again shaking his head and placing a hand up to silence him. "Agent Barton it wasn't you, it was Loki that hurt all those people, and you more than redeemed yourself by saving the world from an alien invasion, do I make myself clear" Fury bellowed toward Clint, not meaning to sound harsh. Clint just nodded and calmed down a bit.

Fury pulled a draw open on his desk, placing a file in front of him. "I hate to do this to you when you have only just got back but you are needed on a very important mission" Fury said opening the file pulling out some of the information and placing in scattered over the table. Clint just raised an eyebrow, _They believe in me this much already, after not so long ago I was against them?,_ Clint thought, he then snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards Fury in a serious gaze. "What is it you need me to do sir" Clint said, leaning over looking over at some on the information which had been placed on the table. Fury let out a sigh, "I'm not going to lie Agent Barton, this is a serious mission, most likely jsut as serious as the one you have just got back from" Fury said handing Clint a picture. He took it and looked at it, it was a photo of what seemed to be a black hole in outer space, Clint just looked up from it giving Fury and questioning look. "What is the mission exactly sir" Clint said, looking over at the other information briefly, Images of a Space ship which had the logo 'Stark industries' across, along with pictures of people he had seen on S.H.I.E.L.D's secret files who weren't ordinary people at all. There was also images and sketches of creatures which he had never seen before in his life.

Fury got up from his seat and stood up straight, face more serious than Clint had ever seen it before. "Agent Barton, I need you to represent S.H. .D on a space mission, You, along with a select few 'Super heroes', if you wish to call them that, have been assigned to go into outer space and head to the Phoenix Space station" Fury then threw down another photo in front of Clint, it was of a enormous space station which Clint never knew existed. "You will then choose among you who will be willing to pass through the, 'Black hole' as you would call it, taking that said person to another dimension" Fury said whilst gesturing to the first photo he handed Clint. "We need to find out what is on the other side Agent Barton, be it friendly or not we need something done about it" Fury said, Clint looked up at him, he knew Fury was hiding something, no way was it that simple as to just go up in a space ship and pass through a black hole and back, just to have a little peak, however Clint just bit his lip and held back. "But why me sir, we all due respect but wouldn't someone like 'Iron Man' or 'Captain America' be more practical" Clint said, using there code names instead of the real ones. Fury just shook his head, "They have only been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D for a short amount of time, even then they aren't properly under our command, the 'Avengers' as you would call yourselves, is a separate thing" Fury said walking around his desk to stand in front of Clint. "I need one of my best people on this mission agent Barton, Agent Phil Coulson would agree with me for choosing you" Fury said placing a hand on Clint's shoulder. Clint looked up at Fury, in shock that he was in some way praising and comforting him at the same time, this was totally out of Fury's character. However due to all that has happened, especially with Phil, Clint understood why he was a little soft at this moment. Clint then nodded, standing up straight and raised his hand to his head, gesturing another salute. "When would you have me ready to leave, Sir!" Clint said, somewhat shouting the word 'sir' at the end of his sentence. Fury just gave a nod of acknowledgment. "You clearly need some rest, the space craft isn't set to depart until a week from now at oh four hundred hours, so you have time to refresh and prepare yourself, not to mention to say your goodbyes, because I won't lie to you agent Barton, this is a dangerous mission" Fury said. Clint just nodded, "Understood sir, thank you for this honour to represent S.H.I.E.L.D on this mission" Clint said, somewhat bowing his head in appreciation. Fury then handed him a memory stick, "All the information you need to know will be on this file, you are to tell no one about this understood, all others need to know is that you're going on a mission out of state, except for Stark, He is aware of some of the details considering we are using a ship of his design" fury said. Clint just nodded again and took the memory stick, turning around and heading towards the door and headed down the hallway towards his room.

_-1 hour later in the food court-_

Natasha pretty much just throw her tray with her food on it onto the table in front of her, she was pissed off. She sat down and begun to pick at her food, she had already been and had a shower, got changed into a plain baggy grey t-shirt and just your basic jeans with converse. Whilst taking small mouthful of what could only be assumed to be mash potatoes, though it didn't really taste like it, she couldn't help worry about Clint. _Why had Fury wanted to see him so urgently and not even tell me about it, I mean, we are partners right? We stick together no matter what, even if we are in separate country's or on separate missions, we still talk about it or we are allowed to know what the other one was doing_ she thought, letting out a sigh and taking a sip of her cola. Walking towards the table she was sitting at was Thor, Bruce, Steve and Tony, all washed and refreshed carrying over their trays of food. They all sat down around her, the tables being like the ones you can get in schools, a circle one with a circle type bench going around it. "So these are potatoes, which have been mashed, did they use their own type of hammer" Thor said sitting down with his tray, stareing at his food. "In a way I guess they could have used a hammer, but most likely not" Bruce said, pushing his glasses up back onto his face with his index finger. "I wouldn't even go as far to call them mashed potatoes" Tony said, picking up a spoonful placing it into his mouth, giving a weird facial expression as he swallowed, "Yup definitely not what it should taste like, the sooner I can get off this ship in the sky and back to stark tower the better" he said, stabbing his food.

Steve looked over at Natasha and gave a questionable look, "No agent Barton with you" he said, looking around the room for any sign of him. "No, Fury took him to have a little 'Chat'" she said, emphasising the word chat. "Probably making sure he is ok with all that happened to him" Bruce said looking over towards the two. At that moment the doors to the cafeteria room slid open and out through them came Clint, also now refreshed and changed after his talk with Fury. He was wearing near enough the same as everyone, a bagy purple shirt with jeans and trainers. He went over and got a tray and started to look at what food they had.

Looking over towards him Natasha smiled, she was glad to see he was ok and not detained or worse, kicked off the ship. Tony had already called across and waved to get him to come sit with them. After getting his food Clint came over and sat between Natasha and Steve. "What took you so long man, we were getting worried you flew off to one of your nests" Tony said whilst giggling, finishing up what was left of his food, he may have not liked the taste, but at the moment he would have eaten anything. "Yeah sorry about that, Fury wanted to see me about a upcoming mission" Clint said, bowing his head apologeticly. Natasha just dropped her fork and stared at Clint with a angry expression. "HE WHAT!" Natasha bellowed, everyone on the table turned their attention to her, not even just them on the table pretty much the whole room was staring at her now. "Calm down Tasha it's no big deal, it's just a mission" Clint said, putting a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Calm down? We have literally just got back from saving the world, and he already has you jumping through hoops to go on the next mission and endanger yourself? What about some rest or better yet time to heal!" Natasha said, shoving her tray away from herself in anger, causing her plate to slide off her tray a bit. "Its no big deal really, I havn't got to leave for another week so that gives me plenty of time to rest up" Clint said, sorting out her tray neatly for her and putting it back infront of her. Tony raised an eyebrow looking towards Clint, _A week? That's when they are having the space mission with that space craft they asked me to design and create_ Tony thought to himself, not wanting to say anything outloud because he knew how top secret it all was.

"Still that's crazy, you have been through more than any of us these past few days, can't we at least do it as a team, or just us, I mean we are partners?" Natasha said calming a bit, looking Clint in the face. "It's a solo mission Tasha, just something out of the country, an observation mission in a way, nothing I can't handle" Clint said with a smile, hoping she would buy it. Natasha just turned her attention back towards her food and started to eat again, "I'm still gonna give Fury a piece of my mind, Im not happy" she said, cutting up what was surposed to be a pork chop. Clint just chuckled, "I bet you will" he said smiling, turning his attention to his salad, he had stuck with what he hoped the safe option of the food.

Hopeing to change the subject, Tony cleared his throat, "Guys I know this is soon and all, I mean we not long ago saved the world, but you see, this team we got going on here, 'The Avengers' as they call us, I like it" Tony said with a big child like grin on his face. Steve nodded in agreement, "I agree, I believe we work well as a team" He said, taking a sip of his sprite. "So yeah I was wondering, Stark tower has a lot of rooms, and I think we are all agreed that this place doesn't have much in the way of taste both in food and in décor" Tony said, gesturing towards the watery mash potatoes and the metal walls everywere. "So I was thinking we could make stark tower our home, or base of operation if you will, it would be best to stick together" Tony said, still grinning like a child. "But what about S.H.I.E.L.D?" Clint said with a questionable look. Tony shook his head, "I'm not saying we don't listen to S.H.I.E.L.D still, Im just saying it would be better to stay in a place with more comfort" Tony said. Thor slamed his palms down on the table in his way of agreeing, "I, man of Iron, think that your idea is a good one, after I have returned to Asgard too see that my brother has been punished for his crimes against the people of this world, shall need a place to stay upon my return" Thor bellowed out. Bruce and Steve nodded with a smile, whilst Natasha kind of just shrugged in agreement. Knowing he could still listen to S.H.I.E.L.D Clint smiled and nodded, "Sure why not, I mean I could do with a change of living scenery after so long" Clint said, slightly chuckling and looking at Natasha as she smiled and agreed with what he had said. "Then its decided, tomorrow we shall move into Stark Tower!" Tony said, raising up his can of fizzy drink to make a toast, everyone else followed to humour him and picked up their drinks, Natasha needing a little nudging because she felt this was silly, but she still went along, as they toasted to their newly formed team.

Then they all went back into their meals, chattering and laughing. Clint just smiled and looked at them all, he liked this group of people, even more so that Natasha was in it with him, he didn't feel alone. However his smile soon faded when he remembered about his upcoming mission, how it was surposed to be dangerous and that he was told to say his goodbyes incase. Maybe I won't even be part of this team for much longer Clint thought sadly but then shook his head getting the thought out of his mind, he couldn't think like that, setting himself up for failure before he even knew what he really had to do. He just decided to sit their and enjoy the moment with his new friends and closest friend, being Natasha, and not to give himself away.

When they had all finished their food they got up and headed to their rooms. As Clint was about to open him doors to head into his room, he felt Natasha hesitating to go into her's opposite his. Because they had been on this ship for so long, it was only natural for their rooms to be so close together. "You would tell me wouldn't you" Natasha said, her hand was on the door knob, her head pressed against the door. "Tell you what?" Clint said turning around raising a eyebrow. "You would tell me if the mission was dangerous that you're going on" She said, turning around to face him with her hand still on the door knob. Clint gave a light smile and nodded. Natasha just sighed, still not sure but decided to just leave it be, "I'm still going to kick Fury's ass before we move out tomorrow" she said opening her door. Clint just chuckled, "I count on it" He said smiling and headed into his room, as did she.

Heading over towards his bed he just flopped down onto it, sighing. He knew he wasn't allowed to tell her how serious it all was, or how far away he was really going, not to just another country but to another galaxy for all he knew, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge in his heart from keeping secrets from his partner. He just sighed, _Partners huh? They can easily be replaced if anything were to happen to me_ Clint thought as he looked over at a picture on the table next to his bed. It wasn't professionally taken, in fact he thinks he took it with his phone. It was a photo of him giving Natasha a kiss on the cheek whilst taking a photo of it from a angle, her face was all scrunched up but you could tell she was trying not to laugh. Clint just sighed and rolled onto his side, letting his eyes close and he dropped off to sleep.

**So….What do you think? It's all a little rushed for my liking but I have never been good at dragging out scenes and adding detail, but im hoping I will improve as we go on.**

**A quick what's what in the story. The big thing mainly, the mission Clint's going on, it's like, through a black hole to another galaxy, which will be one of my own creation I think with my own species and enemy's souly because I don't know any and I'm going on basic knowledge of comics and what has been given to me by the movies. Also the people going on the mission with him, names will not be given yet but they will be well known characters from other Comic's (Sticking within marvel of course, no unrealistic crossover with DC universe)**

**Another thing, I see Clint as a shy type of person, who opens up fully when Natasha is around so I'm going to stick with that.**

**So like I said please review, I'm going to try and make this a weekly update, providing it is liked at all, because at the moment I have 4 day weekends which will allow me to write long chapters like this one!**

**So yes, give me your input! And if you have any in-depth questions contact me and ill set us up to be email buddies! Or if anyone wants to help with input and be my partner in crime, feel free, I could use with a second pair of eyes to help me brainstorm and proof read my stuff!**

**Peace out Bitch's!**


End file.
